Truth or dare my way X3
by lolgirl32
Summary: Hi! i wanted to make a truth or dare so i did! this is just for laughs! Hope to see your dares and truths! Plz keep it T' rated
1. Chapter 1

Me:Truth or dare! i dont own metal fight beyblade!

I walked into a room with the beyblade gang.

"Presenting the beyblade gang!Gingka,Masamune,Madoka,Hikaru,kyouya, Ryuuga,Yu,Tsubasa,Kenta,and Benkie! Now for my 2 OC's! Mikayio and Takeo!Im your host,Kona! Welcome to my truth or dare!" I yelled into a microphone,everyone but me was confused.

"Truth or dare?What the heck!" Tsubasa said as he looked around.

I cleared my throat and every one loked at me.

"I need you all to send in dares or truths!Or I cant do the show! I will start the show off with my own dares! I have one for benkie! Benkie,what is the most deliciouse non-edible thing you have ever eaten?"

"Um... bubbles!" he said and I gasped in horror,it took me a full minute to realize what he said,but when I did... well I teased him.

"BENKIE!YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW WRONG THAT SOUNDED!" I screched,everyone looked at me weirdly,

"Bubbles is my favorite charachter in ppgz!" I started fake crying

"Sorry!" he said backing away from me slowly...

"I was just messing with ya Benkie! Well that's all for today! See Ya next time!" I finished,

"Okay,you guys will stay here till' the shows over! I will have my maids and servants escort you too your room,and you each have your own bathrooms!The breakfast bar is open from 5am-12pm and the snack bar is 12pm-9pm! Dinner will be served at the dinning room down the hall! And then the show is over,I have a prize for you all!" I hyperly said. First we went to Gingkas room was blue with Pegasus pictures and posters all over it,a dresser,a king size bed and a Pegasus cover and three white pillows,and the bath room was the same color with a jacuzzi,separate shower,A marbeled sink,Medicean. Cabinet,and a toilet. The others room were the same,only with their respective bey spirit s and colors exempt for madokas. Madokas room was pink,it had a computer and working desk wit. A office chair, a queen size bed,dresser,bed side table with a the bathroom was the same as the others.

"How did you get all this stuff? It's amazing!" gingka exclaimed

"Easy,this is fanfiction! I can do any thing!" I said with a stupid grin on my face.

"Cool! Can you make it rain icecream?" yu asked

"yep! But I don't wanna bother and scare people do I will just make one appear for you!" I snapped my fingers and yu suddenly had a icecream cone.

"Thanks kona!" yu said as he licked his icecream.

"Oh,and there is a bey stadium over there!" I said pointing to the right "And there is a library over there,arcade there and a Gym over there!" I finished,tsubasa darted to the library,gingka,masamune,kyouya and yu sprinted to the stadium,and Kenta and takeo ran to the gym. Me,Hikaru,madoka,and mikayio sweatdroped and sighed...

"Thanks for this kona. Boys do have short attention spands!" madoka said...

"Wanna go to the arcade?" I asked,they all nodded and we left.

Me;Do you like it?Do I spoil them?Please review! Keep it T' rated please!And if you want to submit a dare and/or truth,plz PM me!


	2. Dare time!

Me:chapter 2 of truth or dare my way X3! I do not own metal fight beyblade!

* * *

I walked into each blader bedroom as woke them up,but when I got to yu's room ,I saw little mikayio snuggled up against him and holding on to his arms like there was no tomarrow. Of coarse I awed at this and took a picture with my mobile phone for black mail later.

"Wake up! I don't care if your a couple,Wake up!" I yelled into their ears,they jumped up and blushed after realizing what I had said. I was laughing the whole way to the studio,every one was looking at me like I was crazy. I eventually stopped an grabbed te reviews of my desk which my assistent momoko had put them.

"Okay I have one from the Dragon Emperors aunt! She has a truth for ryuuga! Here's the question, 'Ryuuga,do you know where little ryuuto went? I wanna give him his present!' okay ryuuga,where is your adorable little brother!" I said looking at ryuuga.

"I don't know! Probably in the far off desert or something!" he yelled aggressively. I sighed and got the next review.

"Okay the next one if for my dear masamune! ExtReme-Rain17 wants you to listen to

Paradichlorobenze!(I don't know whadissing that is but you can look it up!)" I said eagerly,masamune sighed an took a micro phone and started singing. When he was done very body but me was laughing,I was clapping.

"okay the next one is for yuu and gingka form the same person!Start arguing!" I said all to hyperly,well what can I say? I really like this dare! Gingka and yu started to spat insults back and forth and a little bit of them punching each other. I finnally decided to stop them because we were running out of time.

"Shat the hell up! Well that's all for today! See ya!" I yelled and the camera turned off. The others walked off ttherein rooms while I went into my classroom and wrote this while waiting for my home room teacher.

* * *

Me:that's all for to day! Review plz! Bye~


	3. Chapter 3

Me:I don't own metal fight beyblade! And first I want to say thanks to all who reviewed!

I walked into the studio to see every one pale,I wondered what happened until...

"You're not gonna make me cut my hair,are you kona?" Tsubasa asked with fear,I how ever was boiling with anger. "You f****ng read the dares?" I yelled polluting the air with my cuss words. Hikaru quickly covered yu's ears do he wouldnt say them. After I calmed down I started with tattle tail Tsubasa. "Okay Tsubasa,since you ratted out your friends,you go first! From darknessrules; go cut your hair really short!" I said with a devilish grin plastered on my face. Tsubasa tried to run but got shocked by me. I handed him a knife and he cut his hair like yu's. Every one was laughing including me but it died down after a while. "Okay next dare! From Dragonfang2011,she wants Ryuuga to take off his shirt,along with the head piece,gauntlet,and coat!" I yelled with excitement in my voice,Ryuuga blushes and hesitated. But after a intense glare from me he took it off. "There,happy?"He spat at me. "When the next dare from dragonfang2011 happens,then yes! Hikaru,kiss ryuuga on the lips for 20 seconds and act like you enjoy every Lil bit!" I screamed because I just love HikaruXryuuga! Hikaru blushed and went over to ryuuga and kissed him,then I pulled out my camera and took a picture. I was about to say it had been 20 seconds when I heard a moan from them, wide eyed I decided to let them be. "Okay next few dares will require 3 special people! Come on in,therandomrose1754!fan person!and sora! Now first person to dare the contestants is fan,cause she and me co-write a story('the chosen 4' if your curious.)! Take it way fan!"I said introducing them. "Okay,Kona!Tsubasa and yu,switch personalitys! And kyouya,get over here! I wanna shock you with the wrist band from my truth or dare!" She said with a huge grin on her face,Tsubasa and yu looked at each other and started saying things like "Eat your veggies tsubasa!" or "No,yu! I want ice cream!" It was hilarious! Kyouya was dragged over To fan by me and was shocked. "Ow! Damnit!" He yelled,I laughed even harder. "Okay,thanks fan! You can go play in the rest of the building if ya want,or you can watch the rest of the show!" I told my friend. "um... Stay and watch!" She said excitedly,I nodded and proceeded with the other dares. "Okay,Ginka,eat a fifty pound pickle! Masamune burp the alphabet!And Yu,Kenta give me a huge!" theramdomrose said. Yu an kenta glomped her and Ginka scarfed down the pickle,and Masamune burped the alphabet. "What about me?" Sora asked, I started to smile. "Your gonna be here until the show ends!" I said hyper as can be. Sora went wide eyed,then thought for a minute. "Do I get one of those fancy bed rooms too?" he asked curiously. "Yep,I had a couple guest bedrooms just incase this kind of thing happened!" I said proudly,then I continued to dare people, "Ryuuga and kyouya,IneedMuffinsToLive dares you to see how many muffins you can eat!" I snapped my fingers and momoko came in with a ton of muffins. 35 muffin filled minutes later Kyouya and ryuuga had crumbs all over their faces and were laying down one the floor clutching their stomachs. every one was laughing and I continued with the last dare. "Okay,snowyflame wants to know if Masamune likes the nickname yu gave him. Well,tell us Masamune!" I said excited to know his answer. "It's okay,I wish he would call me the number one blader though!" he said looking at yu. I decided to wrap things up. "Bye! See ya!" I yelled at the camera,then I said by to therandomrose1754 and fan person. I showed Sora his room,and then I went to relax in the hottube in the pool room. Me:how was it? Like it,hate it? Plz review!


End file.
